Adolfo Benttino
( ) | birthday = June 6 | age = 46 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = O | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | occupation = General of Tiro con L'arco | previous occupation = | team = Tiro con L'arco | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Quincy Bow & Arrows | storyline = Unsightly | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Adolfo Benttino (ベッティー アドルフォ, Bettī Adorufo), sometimes called Adolf for short, is a male and the General of Tiro con L'arco in the Impero Nascosto. Appearance Adolfo is a tall middle-aged man with striking blue eyes (lacking pupils oddly enough) and long silver hair, which he keeps tied back in a long ponytail. He wears a deviation of standard Quincy attire which consists of a white military hat with blue trim and the golden insignia of the Tiro con L'arco stamped upon it, a white high-collared military vest adorned with his various medals and a golden seam running down the middle, which also possess an insignia of Tiro con L'arco on the left side, a white cape with blue trim, white trousers, and white military boots. He also wears white gloves on his hands. Personality Adolfo is a quiet and cunning man, feared among the Impero for his sadistic behavior and cruel disposition. He cares little for his subordinates and even less for his opponents in battle. During a battle, he is usually calm and collected, though he is not above taunting his enemy to get the results he wants. Adolfo, on the other hand, does not react to provocation as much as lesser members of the Impero might. He has great self-control and demonstrates this often. Adolfo is also a very racist man, cracking jokes and discriminating against non-Quincy in the Impero, the only exception being Akujin himself. Additionally, Akujin seems to be the only person Adolfo truly fears. Adolfo can appear, at times, to be overconfident, even cocky, when faced with a foe he believes to be beneath him. He is also not above showing off his powers when he believes it will strike fear or weaken the moral of the enemy he is currently facing. That said, Adolfo is incredibly intelligent and is capable of holding his own in a battle with opponents of all races and skill types for this reason. Equipment Quincy cross: Like most Quincy, Adolfo caries a Quincy cross, which takes the form of an actual cross. He wears it under his right sleeve, around his wrist, and only reveals it when ready for combat. Bankai Ensnaring Device (卍解籠絡設備, Bankai Rōraku Setsubi): Adolfo carries a circular badge that allows him to ensnare the final release form of his opponent, be they Shinigami or Arrancar. Like most users of this device, he can only use it once. Powers & Abilities : As a Quincy, Adolfo can absorb spiritual energy from the air around him and make it his source of power. He can then combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons; namely his Quincy bow and arrows. Being a more skilled Quincy, he can also make use of other weapon formations. * Spiritual Weapons: Using his ability to absorb reiryoku and create weapons from it, Adolfo can create an exact replica of a traditional Japanese , without its guard. This sword is generated from his Quincy cross, and seems to be able to easily cut through the spiritual weapons of Shinigami and Arrancar. It is also used as the focal point for his Quincy bows and arrows. * Blue Flames: By using condensed reishi, Adolfo can produce blue flames that can even set fire to the sands and stone of Hueco Mundo, which are usually un-burnable. : Adolfo's Hirenkyaku, the high-speed movement technique of the Quincies, is fast enough to not only keep up with, but pass up that of a Shinigami captain. He has also shown the ability to get behind his opponents without them even noticing he had moved from his original location. : As a general, he is known to have at least captain-level reiatsu. : Though not his preferred means of combat, Adolfo is highly capable of using a sword in combat. Strong enough to hold his own with Shinigami of the same level or higher on occasions. Quincy Bow Kenjaku (剣黄雀, Sword Sparrow): After creating a spirit sword, Adolfo can create two branches of spiritual energy from the blade itself in order to form a makeshift Quincy bow. The energy branches have two "bulbs" of energy on either side of the sword's blade. He is one of the few Quincies known to do this. * (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Like all Quincy, Adolfo is able to create arrows by absorbing the reiryoku of the air surrounding him and combining it with his own immense spiritual power before focusing it into the bow itself. He can then use these arrows in a variety of ways, allowing for the use of special attacks. Unlike most Quincy bows, the "bulbs" of energy each are able to fire arrows. This multiplies the number of attacks by four. Second Bow: Adolfo can also create a standard Quincy bow with his power. This bow seems to be used for quick draw purposes. Also, unlike his main bow, it can only fire one shot at a time, albeit powerful shots. By creating his spirit sword, he can transform this bow, mid-battle, and transform it into his unique bow to use more high level attacks. * Heilig Pfeil: He can also use the basic Quincy arrows with this bow, albeit at a lesser rate and with lower power than that of his customized bow. His accuracy, however, with these arrows is significantly higher. Unlike his custom bow, it has no known special attacks. He only seems to use this bow whenever he needs a quick attack or when his reiryoku is low. (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy", German for "last style"): By activating a mechanism within his gloves, a substantial amount of reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Adolfo emerges in the Quincy: Letzt Stil after the column shatters. * Quincy Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): Unknown. Trivia * His name is a pun on 's, a famous dictator from Germany, in keeping with the German theme of the Quincy. His surname, Benttino, is a play on 's name, a famous dictator from Italy, keeping with the Italian theme of the Impero Nascosto. * He refers to the Impero as the Third Reich, another Hitler reference.